Frozen Prayers
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: Sequel to Serpent's Touch.  What happens when Harry is discovered?  Where will he run ?  What doors will be opened?


****Well, since I had many reviews that demanded to know what all happened with Harry once he fled I decided to do just that, so I hope you enjoy ^^ SEQUEL! Also, I hope this doesn't completely suck… if it is horrible once I am better I'll rewrite and tweak it a bit…I'm on enough pain meds to make a unicorn and see pigs sprout wings to fly! Good news I go in tomorrow to see why I'm having sudden pain and numbness in my arm…. Kudos! Anyways I'll be up to story suggestions as well!WOW….I wasn't able to finish this before they rushed me in for surgery on my neck! I had my Corpectomy on Feb 6****th**** and am just now able to get back to typing… ohhhh the pains in my neck! Good thing is noooo more neck braces hoooooray!****

**Frozen Prayers**

The rustle of a newspaper filled the odd silence that seemed to fill the small apartment. Out the windows, cars drove by slowly as people set about their daily lives of working and running a house. Outside was a very dangerous place…full of evil, cruel people who thrived with the pain of others. It seemed that hardly anyone could understand, possibly comprehend the kind of torture and pain a single person could cause, but Harry knew. He knew all too well the horrors that lay outside concealed by the dark, consuming shadows. He knew the pain of the body being pushed to the brink of never recovering and the mind that was shattered and left broken like a mirror to never be pieced back whole again.

How long had it been since he had run? Harry had lost count of the many months since that dreaded night where he turned his back to the wizarding world. A shudder passed through his entire body as he recalled what all had happened that night. How he had been missing for days and yet no one had seemed to be looking for their hope at salvation. No one knew how terrified and scared he was, how much his entire body ached with excruciating pain that seemed to stay with him always. Soon though, he felt lost once more, jerked away from his dreams into the cruel reality which he could never fully escape from.

_~Flashback~_

_ He didn't know how long he lay on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, but he had felt the chill seeping into his very bones. Tears stained his face and more continued to flow freely as he sobbed like a broken doll without anyone to truly care about him in the world. Finally though, Harry found the strength to roll over onto his stomach, shivering as the cold earth touched the mostly bared body of his stomach. With deep gasps of pain leaving him, he pushed himself upon his hands and knees, crying out in pain from a few of his injuries that came back to remind him. Several long minutes later he was able to get to his feet, swaying as a sharp wave of dizziness swept over him. It were times like these where Harry was so happy he knew how to apparate, and away he vanished in a crackle._

_ He had apparated to a dark alley in Diagon Alley where he kept to the shadows. No one was really even on the streets at such an hour so he moved down to peer out, checking once more to be on the safe side. With a few muttered words, he had mended his tattered remains of his clothing and a cloak that kept the cold out somewhat. He knew he needed to get into Gringotts, but he would have to hide who he was. He racked his brain for a few spells he had remembered reading about in the library at Hogwarts, and finally heaved a deep sigh. Whispered words fell from his busted lip as his face would change into that of an older looking gentleman. He would set himself tall and approached the bank cautiously before entering. He had collected all his belongings from the vault and placed them within a bag enchanted to hold any and everything. He would transfer all his wizard money into muggle money._

_ After leaving the bank he found his way out to the streets of London where he wrapped his arms tightly about himself. His eyes rolled up and down the streets trying to figure out where he could go where no one could dare think to locate him at. It took a good few hours, but Harry had reached his destination. Before him stood an apartment complex and on the second floor, his new found home and security that was miles and miles away from anything to do with witches, wizards, and insane dark lords._

_~End Flashback~_

A jerk pulled him from his lingering thoughts as he merely shook his head and stood from his small chair to peek out from the blinds nosily. He still got the Daily Profit so he could keep an eye on things and the wizard world's movements. Heaving in a deep sigh, he moved towards the small efficiency kitchen and pulled out the gallon of milk. Soon he had a large bowl of cereal filled over halfway with the cold milk. Putting everything back where it went, he made his way to the small couch and sat, bite after bite shoveled into his awaiting mouth. Even as he ate, he seemed overly aware of every sound, every gust of wind, as though paranoid of what could be lurking there.

Harry hardly left his home, frightened of being seen or spotted and carted away back to the world he never wished to see again. He knew he had to be the biggest coward, but why be there for people who were not there when he needed them the most! A sigh left his mouth as he found his body slumped within his couch after he had closed the blinds and curtains, enjoying the feeling of being utterly isolated from the day's society. To Harry, everyone was a possible suspect, a possible evil, vile creature wrapped in darkness just awaiting him to slip up and he vowed he never could afford to.

Three years flowed by as if in slow motion for the world. Harry had not been found and many presumed him dead and moved on as though he were nothing more than gutter trash. Harry cared not, for it meant he was even safer then when he had fled in to the night. He had done well to stay hidden and out of sight from the kind of folks that would know him. With the passing time, Harry had slipped into a routine that he found worked wonders for keeping him from being out in public for too long at once. Most of his groceries and cleaning supplies he got delivered once a month and did well at stocking his shelves until he needed more food and supplies. He would go out once every two weeks to pick up fresh foods like milk and eggs, but made sure to go a good, safe distance. Harry knew it was time for more milk and so he made about getting himself ready. He slipped into a pair of loose jeans and a pull over sweater with his shoes. He brushed out his hair, which had grown to be past his shoulders, and pulled it into a simple pony tied with a silken ribbon. He had gotten his eyes fixed and no longer required the glasses which was a good disguise, though his scar still remained to lay beneath the fringe of his bangs that fell gently into his face.

After getting ready, Harry pulled on a heavy jacket due to the fact of the light rain trickling outside. He moved through his apartment complex and slipped outside onto the street, his heart pounding within his throat as he shuddered and began making his way down the street to the closest market store. Harry never seemed to mind the rain; it was similar to himself in his opinion. It was a steely, chilled substance that fell and no one really ever wanted around unless needing it for something. Droughts were hated and people would then want the rain, but too much rain and people complained about how it needed to just go away. In Harry's case, he was only wanted to defeat Voldemort, and once he vanished, no one cared nor wanted him around; they just moved on and found someone else who might stand a chance.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts however as he felt a hand grab onto his upper arm, stilling his silent walk to the market. At the feel of a hand, Harry felt he would pass out from the pure shock and terror that radiated from his entire body. A harsh tremble began to shake his body as he begun to struggle wildly and whimpered as tears began to leak from his eyes. The voice that pierced his ears nearly caused him death on swift wings which chilled him to the bone and froze his entire body.

"Mr. Potter"

Severus Snape, to put it simply was truly shocked at what he had seen. Many years ago he had felt bad for giving the boy such a detention since the child had just vanished. He had felt horrible afterwards more so when he had learned that Voldemort had gotten the boy within his clutches. By the time he had learned of it, the boy had already escaped, but none had been able to find the boy. In Snape's opinion, the wizarding world was asking too much of a mere child, and even he had begun to believe the boy had gone off and died from his many injuries no doubt. Yet, beyond a doubt here the boy stood, much older, and still as scrawny as ever. Snape grunted as he was elbowed harshly as the boy ripped himself from his grasp and took off into the now falling rain, disappearing from his view within moments.

Harry's mind was on a downward spiral into mental breakdown. No single thought stayed in his mind for very long before rolling off the cliffs. He had been found, spotted, and now his safety was jeopardized. He let his legs pump, taking him away so he could get safe and sound. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he barely heard his own sneakers thudding upon the wet pavement. He ran until he came back to his apartment, not stopping until he was locked securely within his room and had all the blinds and curtains drawn tightly closed. He sucked in deep breath after deep breath, trying to calm the trembles that were beginning to consume his entire body. He had no other options left…he had to leave and he had to do it now before his haven was discovered.

A few days later there was no time wasted for excessive packing, just taking what he needed. His duffle contained his clothes, shrunk in size to fit them all properly, as well as his many books and money. Wasting no more time than needed, he would rush from his apartment and get within the confines of a cab, pulling his cap low upon his head as he directed the driver to the airport. The ride to the airport was quiet, which suited Harry just fine. He had his new id with a new name he had finally received in the mail. He no longer went by Harry Potter, but instead he was Christopher Daniels to any who dared to ask his name.

Getting to the airport, Harry had his items checked in and went through the long security line before being able to board his plane. He took his seat, located at the very last row, before closing his eyes and just trying to think of where his new home was going to be. It had been very close, but he had managed to find a small bit of property and house for sale which had been well within his price range. He had purchased it and all the transactions had been rushed into place so he could be within his new home in a day or so. Feeling his nerves within his throat he just tried to stay as calm and collected as possible as the plane eventually began to move and lift into the sky. Harry Potter's plane took to the sky and began to head towards the Americas.

Hours passed as the plane traveled, allowing Harry to get a small bit of sleep. He was happy he had booked a one way ticket without any stops and flight changes, since he knew his anxiety levels were much too high from being found days beforehand. He would have hated to blown up the airport if his nerves got the best of him after all! When the plane landed in Washington, Harry stepped out glad that his body could finally stretch out and not feel cramped any longer. His bright, piercing green eyes took in the scenery and he felt a tranquility overtake him almost making a smile lift his features. He only stayed at the airport long enough to collect his duffle and hail another cab before he was on his way out of the city towards the forests.

To say his new home was breathtaking was simply an understatement. His property was surrounded by trees of many ages and heights and lay nestled in the cove of a lake. He had heard so many birds and already seen so much of the wildlife. It was very peaceful and yet he was only a 15 minute drive to the nearest town. He was happy to have his seclusion without being away from everything and he also knew he could begin to find peace within himself in this new home of his. The house itself was a nice, single story with a wraparound front porch. Rocking chairs covered the porch for many evenings of sitting upon the porch enjoying nature. The house had beautiful, tall windows and curtains. Inside were 2 bedrooms, bathroom, living room, dining room, full kitchen, and a back deck that moved out over the water of the rippling lake. To Harry he felt as though he found his slice of paradise in a magical land without any magic at all, and for once, in so many years he felt the smile breach the surface of his face.

As the months trickled by like the surface of the lake, Harry had gotten fully moved into his new home. He had bought furniture to fill every room in the house and stocked his pantry with various foods and yummy snacks and treats. He had even gone to the animal shelter and found a beautiful boxer mix to adopt as part of the family. The boxer had made many friends with the wildlife, and fit in nicely with Harry. She was a sweet girl and seemed to know her new owner needed love and affection and she was all too happy to fill the job! Life was good and calm and Harry dared not do anything to take that away.

Back in the UK, Snape had never uttered a single word that he had in fact seen Harry Potter. He had seen how torn the boy was by just a simple touch and realized the boy had been utterly terrified. He had made a vow to himself to keep the boy safe and therefore none had come to know the boy still lived. He acted as always in his snarly, git like manner even long after they had stopped mentioning his name. Snape knew it would be his secrete he would take to his grave and never part from his lips. He felt it was the least thing Harry deserved after such a horrible life.

END

Author's note: Well? Good? Bad? Please leave me some input! I feel it could have been a bit different, but I was hitting a wall and my head is just not strong enough to break through the bricks and cement so this is the outcome! Hope you can at least enjoy a bit! I might do a side story down the road of Harry getting help to heal but we shall see if I can come up with anything…. For now though.. this is the end –sniffles-


End file.
